solsticio
by Kmlm
Summary: Es una breve narración de la continuación de crepúsculo, siguiendo el suspenso, se busca encontrar las cuestiones más relevantes de la última película de la saga, como por ejemplo que paso con Jacobo y Renesme, si el sigue envejeciendo, esta y más incógnitas se presentaran dentro de esta corta historia.


**Solsticio**

Capitulo I. Recuerdos.

Han pasa 20 años desde el nacimiento de Renesme, durante los cuales el matrimonio Cullen Swan ha transcurrido muy bien con las altas y bajas que conlleva cualquier matrimonio pero sin más problemas, mientras que el resto de la familia disfruta cada momento al lado de la pequeña y adorable niña, que si bien ahora ya es toda una mujer, pues como lo dijo hace ya un largo tiempo aquel joven de las tribus brasileras, tras 18 años de nacidos los hijos de un humano y un vampiro llegan a su edad adulta hablando fisiológicamente aunque su apariencia es mucho mayor ya que su crecimiento no va acorde a su edad, en otras palabras Renesme tiene 20 años pero se encuentra en el cuerpo de una mujer de 25.

Mientras que la relación entre Nessiey Jacobo se hace más y más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo, Jacobo ha cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra al convirtiéndose en un protector, un amigo, un hermano, un amante o en cualquier cosa que ella necesite, dándose día a día el respeto de Edwar.

Esta nueva relación entre hombres lobos y vampiros ha roto con las viejas enemistades entre estas dos especies, siendo Jacobo y renesme los principales causantes de dicha reconciliación, y a pesar de que no ha sido del todo fácil de alguna forma el tratado entre formado cunado la familia Cullen llega a este pequeño pueblo de Washington, se ha expandido dando mayores beneficio y libertades tanto a vampiros como a hombres lobos.

Edwar y Bella viven plenamente felices tras el angustiante mal entendido con los vulturis que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida, pues si bien ahora Bella es una feliz esposa rodeada con una hermosa y numerosa familia, se ha convertido en una gran doctora y aunque le costara un poco de trabajo el adaptarse a la sangre, lo ha logrado y siguiendo los pasos de Carlisle ha buscado el ayudar a las personar aun y cuando eso la condene, mientras que Edwar es ahora un padre ejemplar al igual que un esposo modelo demostrándole a Bella aquel inmenso amor que siempre le ha tenido.

Capitulo .

"El pasado nos limita, pero el futuro nos atemoriza. El único lugar seguro es el presente" (Isaac López)

Hoy cumplo 20 años y aunque aparento mayor edad, mi capacidad de razonar y pensar las cosas aún es muy vaga, espero ansiosamente cada cumpleaños ya que mi apariencia hace ya dos años que no cambiara más, pero si bien esa basta cantidad de experiencia que se encuentra esperando se acerca más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

Jac se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos o bien todo el tiempo que mamá y papá nos permiten, pero hoy será el día en que por fin seré libre para planear mi vida, sin tener que limarme a los permisos de mi padre.

Claro que los amo, sé que darían la vida por mí, pero desde lo que paso aquel día con los vulturis mamá se volvió un poco sobreprotectora, al igual que la tía Alice y la tía Rosalie, en el fondo sé que lo hacen pensando en mi bienestar, pero han llegado a un punto de obsesión por vigilar cada paso que doy tratando siempre de influir en mis decisiones.

El tiempo que paso con Jacobo lo disfrutamos al máximo, según Mamá es lo suficiente y aunque él puede visitarme cuando quiera, en casa nunca estamos solos. La vida independiente que desearía tener está muy cerca.

El abuelo Charlie encontró el amor con Su, familia de Billy Black, padre de Jacobo. Se casaron hace 15 años y desde entonces viven muy felices, esto ayudo mucho a mamá ya que ahora no esta tan preocupada por el abuelo, pues desde que se casó con papá pensaba mucho en que él y el que estuviera solo.

Debido a mi condición física, me refiero a mi rápido crecimiento, fue imposible asistir al colegio, siempre fui educada en casa, papá procuro conseguir a los mejores profesores esto fue así hasta hace dos años, pues a partir de entonces decidí buscar por mi cuenta a mis profesores.

El hecho de ser quien soy me ha puesto ciertos límites pues la familia procura mantenerme al margen de cualquier contacto con gente del exterior, ya que sería complicado explicar el porqué de mi crecimiento tan rápido y aunque he leído algunos casos peculiares parecidos al mío, mamá y papá prefieren prevenir.

Capitulo lll. Jacobo.

Durante estos años mi vida ha estado rodeada de una inmensa alegría, ya que conocí a una nueva familia, me refiero a los Cullen, quienes ahora me consideran un integrante más de su clan, claro sin dejar a un lado a mi verdadera familia que desde lo que sucedió con los vulturis se han unido cada vez más, mientras que hay chicos que siguen uniéndose a la manada, yo siempre tato de

Ness es una mujer sumamente hermosa que irradia alegría a todas horas y que sin más siempre esta cuando la necesito, aunque le prometí protegerla siempre, en este momento ella es capaz de cuidarse sola, ya que no solo es una mujer hermosa sino también muy fuerte e inteligente.

Ahora hay una cosa que me preocupa demasiado, el hecho de que ella dejase de envejeces cuando cumplió 18 años y que a partir de entonces no cambiara más su apariencia, manteniéndose siempre joven y hermosa, mientras que yo ahora tengo cerca de 40 años y aunque no los aparento, según lo que dice ella, muy pronto pareceré su padre y no su novio.

Lo hemos platicando en muchísimas ocasiones, yo le he propuesto la posibilidad de convertirme en alguien como ella, transformarme en vampiro, mejor dijo en hibrido, pero ella se niega rotundamente pues piensa que es demasiado arriesgando y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que muera, a mí no me importa, ya que renunciaría a todo con tal de pasar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado.

Ya que ella se niega a todo esto, buscare ayuda de alguien más, pero de alguna forma conseguiré estar siempre a su lado, aun y cuando tenga que cambiar quien soy, cambiar mi linaje para crear uno nuevo, terminando a si con una de las más grandes familias de hombres lobo. Temo decepcionar a mi padre ya que desde su accidente perdió la habilidad de transformarse dejándome como el único descendiente directo de los black.

Hace varios año conocí a una chica llamada Cora, pertenece a una de las tribus tincuna del Brasil, ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga y fiel colega, con su ayuda y todo su conocimiento sobre las leyendas que se cuentan en su tribu estoy seguro de poder lograr lo que me he propuesto, pues si bien en este punto de mi vida el tiempo es, lo que menos me sobra.


End file.
